Wide Knowledge of The Late, Madness
by haruhinozuka
Summary: Maka Patient 09 is a patient at a mental asylum for slaughtering her whole class, soon she meets Soul Patient 00 a strange boy who is forced to wear a muzzle. Suddenly a twisted plot unveils itself and Maka and Soul are thrown right into it. M for gore-ish stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people this is a story based off the Vocaloid song Wide Knowledge of The Late, Madness. But with Soul Eater characters. The song is a tad bit morbid and if you have a weak stomach I don't recommend looking this up. In case you don't pick up on it, Maka is Patient 09 or "Number Nine" Soul is 00, Kid is 08, and Black*Star is 01. Sadly I don't own the vocaloids, their song, or any of Soul Eater either ); Oh well, Enjoy!**_

_**~Em-chan!**_

"Number Nine, come on it's lunch time." One of the lab coat grunts opened my secured door and waltzed inside; slipping me out of my straight jacket and grabbing my wrists, not waiting for any response from me. He knew I wouldn't talk; I never did. He then ushered me out and down the hallways; the pristine pure white hallways with the swinging fluorescent lights on the ceiling. No matter how familiar the sight was it was still an eyesore. When I made it to the cafeteria I went through the line silently and grabbed my food, nodding at a plump lunch lady and going to sit at a white table.

I'd been here for several years; ever since the incident in second grade. I remember that day very well; the crimson liquid coating my body and my surroundings, their cold, lifeless bodies lay scattered across the multi-colored carpet. At the time I was too young to be sent to prison so I was submitted to the nearest mental institution. I'd been whisked away in the back of a white medical van with two burly men watching me keenly from the other side of the vehicle. The men talked about me as though I hadn't even been there. When one of them had caught my ferocious glare he became nervous.

"Hey," He'd said to his partner as the car trundled along. "You don't think she can understand what were saying do ya?" The other man scoffed.

"Naw man, she's some psycho bitch, probably got shit for brains." That was when it happened for the first time. I could communicate with my mind. _You know if it weren't for this straight jacket I would tear you apart for that comment. I'd enjoy your screams as your filthy blood stained my skin. Just because I made a rash decision doesn't mean I'm stupid. _The man froze in utter terror as I filled his head with the words I wouldn't say. What the man had said was a lot like what the boy in class had said to set me off; I'd been solving a math problem up at the board and some kid had called me a nerd for doing it so enthusiastically. I'd started to tear up at his statement then he continued to mock me for that as well. Soon the whole class had joined in with his jeers. The teacher just sat at her neat little desk and did nothing.

I couldn't stand it anymore so I took my teacher's letter opener from her nearby desk and charged forward. I started with the boy and then went through the rest of them. I sat in the middle of the massacre for over an hour before a teacher walked in and discovered what I'd done.

I glowered at the off white table in remembrance; I hadn't spoken a word since that day. At first it was because of fear, fear of being mocked for whatever I'd say. But after awhile I forgot how to speak altogether. I could conjugate words in my head just fine but I could never turn them into verbal statements. With a frown I poked my mush with my metal fork. The doors to the cafeteria swung open and another inmate walked into the room. Normally I couldn't care less about the other people here but there was something intriguing about this one.

I'd never seen him around here before and that was odd right off the bat; I'd been in this white hell hole for seven whole years so there weren't a lot of people here I didn't know. Maybe he was new? But what was even odder about him was that there was a muzzle on his head, keeping his jaw firmly closed. His red eyes shone brightly against his pale skin and his silky white hair lay flattened underneath the leather straps of the muzzle. He saw me looking his way and his lips curled up in a snarl, displaying razor like teeth. When he was out of my line of sight I turned back to my food and picked at it some more. But I couldn't take my mind off the boy with the muzzle.

I glanced over at his back as he received his tray of food; the dark numbers **00** were emblazoned on his loose white shirt. At least now I knew his name; everyone here was referred to as their number, it made it easier on the officials instead of having to remember the names of all those patients. My number was **09**. There was a boy with spiky blue hair a stumbled around screaming about becoming a god, his name was **01**. Then there was another who had three white stripes set against his jet black hair, he was always re arranging the furniture of rooms so it'd be symmetrical, his number was **08**. That was just to name a few.

"Number Nine, times up." I felt my escort grab my wrists again and begin to lead me back to my room. I felt a pair of eyes trained on me and I turned to see **00** staring at me intensely; my green eyes locked with his carnal ruby ones, His stared back at me with strange curiosity. But my vision was abruptly cut off by the swinging doors.

(wibbly wobbly timey wimey skip ;3)

It was 4:30 and like clockwork activity time began. I sat against on of the walls with my familiar straight jacket snugly conforming around my slight frame. I gazed dully at the other inmates as they fit legos together or colored blindly on blank sheets of paper. Suddenly a glint of ruby caught my eye; across the room sat **00**, giving me the same intense gaze as before. I got up gracefully, after years of getting up without the aid of arms I'd perfected the art, and padded across the cold linoleum to where he was sitting; straight jacket conforming around his lanky frame and his muzzle secured around his head. He must've done something pretty bad, only the most intense patients got the straight jacket, like me. And to top it all off he had his muzzle. As I plopped down next to him I wondered what he had done to get his restraints. I stared over expecting some type of greeting, he said nothing. He kept his jaw clenched shut as the straps of his muzzle dug into his pale face.

I frowned and fully turned to face him, giving him an inquisitive look. He gave me a side glance; one of his silver eyebrows was quirked upward. I gave him a small smile, trying to be friendly no matter how fake the gesture was. I never had friends and I'd forgotten what true happiness and compassion really were. But that didn't mean I couldn't try for this boy. _Hi,_ I thought kindly. _You're __**00**__ right? _At first he was shocked with what had just happened but then he nodded sullenly. _Why so glum?_ Still no response. _Why won't you respond?_ He just shook his head. _Do you not want to? _I thought sadly. To this he shook his head fervently. After a short silence he moved his jaw around and shook his head while shrugging. _You don't know how to talk?_ He nodded, I went slack jawed. How could he not know how to talk? I was about to ask more about him when I felt hands grasp my shoulders.

"Nine," My usual guard said in monotone. "Time to go." My eyes widened and I looked over at Soul, he looked at me sadly as I was lifted off the ground and dragged away.

(POV Narrator)

**00** sat there dejectedly; this **09** girl was the first person he'd had a conversation with since before he came here. He remembered the last conversation, if you could call it that, he'd had was with his father. He was an itty bitty toddler and he loved to bite whatever he could with his sharp teeth. His father was a very important business man and Soul had gotten a hold of some of his files which the little albino promptly shredded. Furious, **00**'s father had beaten him senseless for the act. He remembered the words his father uttered afterward as clear as if they were being said to him right there; "You are such a worthless brat, get out of my sight."

His father's back was turned, not caring at all for his battered, crying son. The next couple moments were a blur; he remembered teeth tearing through flesh and bone, blood splashing all over his face and down his throat that was dry from his earlier screaming. And he remembered himself sitting innocently in a pool of blood; his father's corpse, although there wasn't much left of it, laying sprawled before him. That's when one of their maids had entered to find out what all the commotion was. Soul had turned to her and grinned happily as though nothing was wrong. His lips were dyed red from the blood and little bits of flesh and bone were stuck in between his jagged teeth.

Even though **00** had just met her he longed for more conversations with her, the only person in who had remotely tried to care for him in his 13 years of being here. There was hurt in his eyes as **09** was dragged off and all he could was sit there trapped by the confining jacket.

(POV Maka)

He looked so broken at my departure, as though he'd been physically wounded, my heart felt like it was breaking my heart. _**01**__ could you make a huge distraction for me? Something big that could get all the wardens in here to come running?_ **01** heard the familiar voice in his head and grinned over at her, giving her a huge thumbs up. Suddenly the blue haired patient jumped on top of the table along with his chair and began screaming and swinging around the plastic seat like a monkey. As predicted all the wardens went running to stop **01**; even mine. In the commotion I ran towards **00** and urged him up as quickly as possible. We dashed for our lives down a deserted corridor until we found an abandoned janitors closet. (A/N: They shoulder slammed the door till it opened ok? Straight jackets are so difficult to work with =_=") _That was close, _I thought to him as we caught our breath. Once I sat down on the tiled floor and I heard him sit close by I asked, _So can you try and tell me more about yourself?_

_**Phew! Done, I swear the plot will pick up in the next chapter. Hope it was ok..**_

_**Love,**_

_**~Em-chan!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys sorry for the extremely long wait O.O I've been wrapped up in my Once-ler fandom stuff and I was on vacation hiatus for a week and it was my birthday and stuff **____** But now I'm back and ready to post more random crap! Enjoy~**_

_**~Em-chan!**_

_So can you try and tell me more about yourself?_ **00** scrunched his brow in concentration and thought of everything he could. After a couple minutes of sharing horrible pasts and sad sympathetic looks the two just sat there; not really knowing what to say.

_I...I sorry...a-about..meanness._ A gruff yet silky voice sounded in **09**'s head and her eyes widened. The speech was broken up and sounded like it came from a one year old at best. But this boy looked to be her age, maybe even a little older, how could he not know how to speak properly? She watched him closely as he tried to shift the uncomfortable muzzle straps by wiggling his jaw around.

_So that must be it,_ **09** thought to herself; thinking to the bloody memories he'd shown her. _He's had that thing since he was a little kid, he must never learned to talk after that._ She shuffled over to him uncertainly and laid her head on his shoulder in comfort. He visibly flinched away from her touch as if she were something contagious; she looked at him through hurt, confused eyes. Suddenly his eyes widened,

_I, I SORRY! I just... not used to, _

_It's fine, I understand. I wanted to say I'm sorry too...about what happened to you_. **00** smiled as best he could and nodded. There was a heavy silence lingering in the air like a cloud of smoke and the two just stared at each other blankly until **00** wiggled his shoulder around, trying to tell her something. She just looked at him, her brow furrowed in confusion. _What?_

-_You...you want?-_ He asked shyly, a pink flush crossing his cheeks in the darkness; he wiggled his shoulder around elaborately beneath his bindings. **09** shuffled over again and hesitantly laid against his shoulder. The pair just sat in the silence enjoying each others company. The only time they got away from the horrors of the asylum was in their off-white rooms and then they never had any company but their own. So this was something of a blessing for them. Soul had never felt comfort in silence before. Silence was what he dreaded; the silence in his room at night when his thoughts and dreams were filled with slaughter and the tang of iron on his tongue. But this silence was different, it put him at ease; like there never had been all that bloodshed, and there were no off-white empty rooms and doctors outside the closet door, it was as if they were the only two people on earth. Just as he was sighing in contentment the door swung open to reveal two adults in lab coats. **09 **and **00** froze in fear.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" A girl with long white hair and a frog hat smirked. "Everyone has been looking for you two trouble makers." They were grabbed by the fronts of their straightjackets and pulled to their feet. When they exited their refuge the fluorescent lighting momentarily blinded them. "I'm thinking we should take you two up to Asura to get some punishment," The two patients visibly shuddered at the mention of the assylum's owner. Asura Kishin was known for his ruthless demeanor and cold heart. "What do you think Crona?" She turned to face a younger looking doctor who looked like both a girl and a boy. Needless to say **09** and** 00** were confused as to which the doctor was.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh Eruka ?" Crona stuttered out quietly. "How about we just send them to their rooms without dinner or something? Besides I don't think Mr. Asura would want to be bothered with something this small, he's a very busy man." The woman Eruka frowned at this.

"I guess you're right, fine lets take these brats back to their cells." She tossed **09** over to Crona and began to stalk down the hall with **00** in her grasp. As the group made their way through the twisting deserted corridors they went past one of the forbidden rooms. Those were the rooms off limits to patients except if brought in their by the doctors for 'special reasons'. As they passed a high pitched screaming accompanied by the sound of a chainsaw seeped from under the doors making the patients stop dead in their tracks. Eruka scowled at them. "What are doing? Keep it moving!" She shoved **00** forward and Crona gently pushed **09** after her superior. **00** was the first to dropped off since his room was first on the hallway.

_Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow and we talk some more. _**09** smiled her best at the albino who was being unceremoniously shoved through his cell door. Just Eruka swung the door shut **09 **saw a restrained shark tooth smile work it's way onto the boy's face; because when that melodic voice echoed through his head he felt as though everything was fine.

Before **09** went into her cell she turned to Crona and gave a small smile and nod; trying to convey her thanks to the kind young doctor. Crona returned the smile with a tentative one. As she turned to go into her room she noticed something off; the room next door to hers was empty, it belonged to patient **10** and elder girl with long black hair, a prominent bust, and an angelic face. **09** had always wondered what such a sweet looking girl had done to end up in a place like this. But what really struck **09** as odd about the empty room was that it was past curfew, all patients were to be locked in their rooms by now, so where was patient **10**? She thought back to the screams of agony as they walked past the forbidden room.

No, it couldn't have been. And yet, **09 **couldn't seem to get the morbid idea out of her head as she walked silently into her room and sat down on her cot. No one knew exactly what happened in those foreboding rooms; she'd seen people go in before but she'd never seen them come out. **09** never paid much attention to this but now the fact was poking at the back of their brain and just wouldn't go away. She had a very vivid recollection of two twin sisters, patients **06 **and **07**, being led through those very doors before. The youngest, the girl with the shorter, lighter hair, had been grinning madly over at her. As they'd entered **09** had gotten a small glimpse inside**; **there had been a tall man in a lab coat with silvery hair, and a screw protruding from his head. A pair of glasses sat perched on his nose, hiding his eyes from sight. Alongside him was a lanky man with spiked up blonde hair, piercings and a patch across the bridge of his nose. He held a rusty looking chainsaw in his calloused hands. When the doors swung shut the sound of the chainsaw being revved and high pitched girlish laughter could be heard.

**09** let out a small scream when the realization came to her; This place was a slaughter house, and everyone there was just a pig being lined up for its turn.

_**Phew I'm done! Hope it was ok I usually don't get all serious about my story and plot with you guys but I'm worried that the "relationship" between Soul and Maka is developing a little too suddenly and I wanted all of your opinions on this. Also yes, Asura runs a mental institution, sorry I just couldn't resist. ;) Well I love you all and I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Em-chan!**_


	3. My Important Apology For You

Yes I know all of you hate these things as much as I do, author's notes. But honestly I felt like an explanation was in order for my extremely long leave of absence on this story. I honestly intended to update this a few weeks ago but my power cable died on me, then a few days went by until I started using my sister's. Then that one started dying on me too. Then of course to make things more complicated high school and cross-country started up. So with all the running, meets, homework, projects, computer problems, and other miscellaneous bullshit getting in the way this update has been delayed far longer than I'd like it to be. And for making you all wait I am so, so, so, sooooo sorry! I will be posting as soon as humanly possible so keep your shirts on people ;)

Love,

Em-chan~


	4. Chapter 3 The Finale

_**Sweet freaking god I am so incredibly sorry for not updating until now! As stated in my stupid note earlier I have been totally swamped and my new high school teachers clearly don't know the meaning of the phrase "having a life" so sorry about that guys. Anywhooo, hope you all enjoy this sub-par chapter!**_

_**~Em-chan!**_

The lanky man sat behind his large oak desk inspecting two open patient files on his desk. His scarves hid his disgruntled frown and his long black bangs did the same for his furrowed brows; giving him a nonchalant appearance. Two of his employees stood before him, relaying the events that had taken place at the institution a few days earlier, but he was only half listening, since he was in fact already aware of the whole story. He looked up from the files to a monitor display before him; showing security footage from all over the building. There was a certain box he was focused on, the one with those two patients. They were intriguing to say the least, but seemed oddly observant of what was going on around them. Unlike their companions who were unaware of anything happening around them and not caring in the slightest.

"Mr. Asura?" Eruka inquired. Asura Kishin was snapped out of his little inqury, completely missing the end of the patients escapade but he had no need; he had watched the entire scene right from his office.

"Why wasn't this information brought to me sooner?" He inquired coolly. Eruka gulped nervously.

"We, uhh, well we thought it wouldn't be of any concern to you, sir." Crona stuttered.

"Miss. Eruka I am in charge of this facility therefore I must be made aware of everything that goes on in here, understood?" She nodded vigorously.

"Yes sir!" He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and she shot out the door. Asura stared intently at the screen where the young blonde and albino sat at a table simply staring it each other. Their expressions would change form time to time but no words ever left their mouths. It was as if they were having a conversation with their minds.

"Freeman," A burly man stepped out of the shadows at the call. Asura tossed a large manila folder over to him with the patient's number emblazoned across the front. "I want this one." The man nodded and took his leave. Asura sat back in his leather chair and continued watching the pair, and waiting for the moment when he would strike.

. . .

As **09 **was led down the hallways she surveyed her surroundings as if she was viewing them for the first time. The walls that used to hold a pristine white gleam now looked a dull depressing grey; red and brown stains peeked out of the floorboards that weren't there before. The swinging light fixtures that once shone with a bright fluorescence now fizzled and flickered with age. When she made it to the cafeteria she examined each of her fellow inmates closely, they seemed to be the only things in the institution that remained untainted. Their expressions were still as blissfully ignorant as the days before, completely unaware of the dark plot unfolding around them. She picked up a tray of food in the line and trudged onward to find a table, **00** noticed her and gave a small smile of recognition making her stomach churn violently. **09** desperately wanted to inform him of her discovery but she just didn't have the heart to do so. She knew she had to tell him eventually but with all that had happened to this boy, **09**couldn't bear the thought of hurting him even more. She knew he would be mad for not telling him but it was the right thing to do.

_Morning, how'd you sleep? _He asked as she took her place across from him. She merely shrugged.

_Same as usual, you? _**09 **was worried he would catch onto her ruse, she'd never been very good at lying.** 00** frowned at her response; he hadn't known her for very long but he'd always been an incredibly perceptive fellow and he could tell there was something amiss in his friend.

_Good. _She let out a sigh of relief, he'd bought it. **00** didn't question her, opting to continue their usual small talk and investigate silently instead; all her answers were short and curt and she ate her food in a rushed manner, as if she was in hurry to get somewhere. Okay there was definitely something wrong, no doubt about it. The only question was; _what?_ If only he could see inside her mind like she could his. **00** wracked his brain in frustration trying to think of some way to get the answer out of her but coming up with nothing. Whatever it was it wasn't his business so **00** shoved the thoughts from his mind and continued to pick at his food. Their day continued like that; the usual routine they'd developed but the whole time **09** was on edge, feeling as if they were being watched. She would glance around the facility to see cameras seemingly turn away just as her gaze fell upon them.

When bedtime rolled around **09 **just sat in her cell staring at the door; screams she'd heard on nights in the past floating through her mind like a thick fog that wouldn't budge, making sleep seem impossible. How long had this been going on? How many people had been killed for this nameless cause? And how many more would go through those dreaded doors to meet death? At that very moment a bloodcurdling scream wrenched her back to reality and she leaped up from her bed and ran to the door, hoping to get a glimpse of anything through the tiny glass window at the top of her door. **09** stood on tip toe and peered out; but to her disappointment the only view was the backs of two asylum employees. She plopped down beside the door and frowned. The scream had been distinctly male and sounded fairly close, but that could have been the noise carrying through the ventilation system. Whatever possible remnants of sleep **09** had been eradicated from her mind by fear and curiosity, so for the rest of the night she sat there; ear pressed against the door, straining to hear any sort of noise throughout the facility. All was silent. The whole time she thought over and over to herself, '_Please don't be __**00**__. Please don't be __**00**__.'_

When morning came **09** waited impatiently for her warden to come and release her. Upon entering he was surprised to see her already up and walking over to meet him but said nothing, simply releasing her from the jacket and taking hold of her wrists to begin their day. The whole way to the cafeteria **09** was equal parts anxious and terrified, desperate to ensure the safety of her friend. After what seemed like hours they were at the double doors. **09** could swear the warden could sense her emotions that were currently raging throughout her like a typhoon, and was opening the doors as slow as possible to torture her even more. At last the room was revealed, and she rushed in; ignoring the bewildered guard still grasping her arms. **09 **scanned the room over and felt her stomach drop down into her feet, confirming her dreaded suspicion of the one thing she'd been desperately pleading _not_ to happen.

She stood rooted to the spot, frantically double and triple checking every corner of the room in the hopes she'd find a pair of gleaming red eyes and a head of shaggy white hair huddled in some less populated area of the room to no avail.

"**09** get moving, you have to be back in your cell in twenty minutes." Pure rage flared throughout her being; spinning on the spot she wrenched her hands free and clasped them tightly around his throat, slamming him up against a wall. _Shut the hell up! Where is he? _A look of sheer terror crossed the man's face as **09**'s voice cut into him like a knife.

"Y…..y-you, GAHHNGH!" _Where?!_ She repeated, slamming him against the wall even rougher than before. At this point several security guards were attempting to pull her off but she held on tight; somewhere behind her she could hear **01 **and **08 **screaming and snarling while trying to get the guards away from her. The warden's face was slowly turning purple as he desperately tried to scramble out of her grip and get air back in his lungs. **09 **felt a swift piercing pain as something was jammed into her side then cold fluid rushed throughout her veins, numbing the world around her. Suddenly the world began to blur and the last things she saw before her she slumped to the floor was her warden's eyes rolling into the back of his head as his skin went from a drastic purple to a deathly white pallor.

. . .

"Ah I see you've taken care of our little problem," Asura smiled beneath his scarves as he eyes the girl sprawled on the floor with morbid curiosity. One of the guards nods and simply asks,

"What would you like for us to do now?" The asylum director snapped his fingers and Free appeared as if out of thin air once more.

"You deal with her, understood." The personal body guard nodded curtly and scooped up the limp patient, exiting without a word. "You men can stay here and get those two under control any way you can, understood?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Asura." And with that their boss turned on his heels and left the room; leaving the two enraged asylum patients to the twisted staff's devices.

. . .

"Mmm you're waking up now aren't you my little pet?" A cooing voice echoed through **09** un-fogging brain. She was lying on an incredibly hard surface whose cold temperature seemed to seep through her skin and freeze her down to the bone, vice-like straps secured her to the slab of what felt like ice, tighter than any straight jacket she'd ever been placed in before. Her arms and legs felt incredibly numb but she couldn't tell if it was from the below freezing temperature or the lack of blood circulation to the limbs, possibly both. The room reeked horribly of antiseptic but it still couldn't mask that strong underlying scent of rusty blood that seemed to cling to every pore of the room. "Come along my little pet, it's time to get to work." The voice tried to egg her out of her drowsy state; freezing, calloused fingers caressed her arm sending goose bumps erupting to the surface. Slowly she felt the weight of sleep lift from her eyelids and they cracked open a fraction; squinting under the scrutiny a huge swinging fluorescent lamp. At last she was able to fully open her eyes when a slender hand moved the lamp out of her direct line of sight. It was the silver haired man from before, the one with the screw sticking out from his skull. He smiled disturbingly down at her restrained form as he twisted the protrusion around a few notches, making clicking noises with each rotation. When the realization of where she was and what was happening dawned on her **09** panicked; trying to budge the straps even a little, find some chink in the trap and escape. "Trying to leave so soon my pet?" The Doctor asked smoothly, green eyes flashing from beneath his glaring glasses. "We haven't even gotten to the fun part." He turned away from **09** for a moment and when he was back he had a metal case in hand that made her eyes widen in terror. "I've learned quite a bit about you my little pet, and I have to say you are quite an intriguing specimen. It's such a shame your transformation won't be as severe as the others; I'd just _love_ to get a peek inside your head." He plucked a pointed silver sewing needle from the container and a spool of thick black thread. "Would you be sound kind as to open for me, pet?" His cold fingers brushed across her lips and instantly her jaw muscle clenched closed.

A frown crossed his face. "Oh come now, I promise it won't hurt a bit." **09 **didn't believe him for one second and pressed her lips firmly together. Glaring up at the doctor as his frown deepened. "I guess I'll have to do this my way," The slender fingers grasped the sides of her face with surprising strength until her mouth was forced open. Once the needle was threaded he brought it up to the inside of her upper lip. "I can't wait the mar these soft little lips of yours, pet." Fingers once again ran over her pink lips and she froze in fear. "Oh but don't worry, as you can tell I am a professional with stitching." His grin widened across his face, stretching the Frankenstein-esque stitch marks that criss-crossed his entire face. A gut wrenching cry of agony was ripped from **09**'s throat as he slowly and deliberately slid the sewing implement through her lip; once it was through he tugged the thick thread through, irritating the severed flesh inside of her. He continued onto a spot on the lip just below and repeated the painful process. Not after long he was pulling the string tight and securing it with a little metal staple that was punched straight into the bone in her chin. But she couldn't voice her excruciating pain from the new restraint on her mouth. "Well I guess this is goodbye my little pet, I shall see you again one day, in hell." With those final words he stabbed a needle into her stomach and the familiar cold fluid burned throughout her once more but her whole body was already numb to the core from her previous experience; pain overpowering all her senses and leaving her a hollow shell. **09** couldn't feel a thing anymore. Right before the blissful black abyss consumed her once more she could see a black van and felt herself getting thrown into the back. The sound of slamming doors and the start of an engine faded off into the distance as did her conscious as the drug took over.

_**Well that's the new chapter darlings! I've basically been shirking all my homework today so I could finish this tonight so I really hope everyone enjoyed this. Anyway so just a little heads up; the song this is based off of "Wide Knowledge of The Late, Madness" is apart of this huge compilation of creepy ass Vocaloid songs and the one right after this is The Darkwoods Circus which is also crazy good! And after this chapter I will be ending this story, and making a sequel based off the darkwoods song, so look out for that which will be posted as soon as my hectic schedule permits. I have school and cross-country practice for the rest of the week then I have a cross-country meet on Saturday morning that will last six hours and then I have to work a consession stand at a football game with my Girl Scout troop from 5 p.m. – 12 a.m. so this will be a little hard for me. But I just want to thank everyone for all the support I've gotten for this story, you guys are amazing and I'm so happy you've enjoyed it and read this far! I hope you guys stick around for the sequel **_

_**With much love,**_

_**~Em-chan!**_


End file.
